Same as Before, but Better
by JUJUChick16
Summary: Emily and Patrick get back together and realized their love is better than what it ever has been. Better than it sounds, put together in a rush while watching NT2, music, and other questionable stuff.


After excavating Cibola for what seemed like an eternity everyone went up to celebrate and have a few drinks, the only two who didn't attend were Emily and Patrick. The two sat at the hotel bar staring at each other, both wanted to say so many things but neither one of them could get the words out.

"So…" The two said simultaneously causing them both to lightly laugh.

"You kissed me."

"And you kissed me back." Emily grinned.

"Yes, I did."

"I think the question both of us have wanted to ask was, were do we go from here?" Patrick stared at Emily in complete aw, leave it to her to get right to the point and be completely right.

"It leaves me asking if you would like to go out to dinner tomorrow night?"

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Emily asked coyly.

"If you want it to be a date then…" Patrick was stopped mid sentence as Emily kissed him. "I guess it will be a date." He finished when Emily stopped kissing him, Patrick leaned back in and kissed her.

Ben, Abigail and Riley had just walked into the bar looking for the pair when they saw Emily kiss Patrick mid sentence which ended quickly with Patrick say something then kissing her back. Ben didn't know if he should interrupt and say something or if walking away was the better option, he chose to walk away.

"Come on, they need some time." Smiled Ben as Riley and Abigail smiled with him and left.

The next morning Emily awoke in Patrick's arms they had snuck off and got married after their kiss at the bar, the two wanted to take it slow but both knew deep down that taking it slow wasn't their style. She sat up and looked down at the one and only man she ever loved and lightly pushed a strand of gray hair out of his face, all she could do was smile because it was as if the last thirty-two years never happened. Yes, they still argued but underneath that arguing was understanding unlike before and unlike before, Patrick said no matter what the treasure hunt was he wasn't going to go without her. Patrick slowly opened his eyes to Emily smiling down at him, he had to admit waking up to that image was the greatest sight he had seen in thirty-two years. She had not seemed to age to him he still saw the feisty, sexy, and intelligent woman he met on that tequila driven, course credit exhibition. Patrick pulled Emily down and began to show her just how much he loved her.

Hours later the couple got up and began to face the day they had not come up with a way to tell Ben about them getting married. Emily went into the shower after Patrick, he had just finished getting dressed when someone began banging on the door.

"Ben, Abigail and Riley what brings you three here?" Patrick said some what loudly hoping Emily would hear.

"We are looking for mom, we know you and her were at the bar together so we wondering if she made it to her room last night?" Ben asked as the three walked into the room.

"She didn't go to her room last night." Smiled Patrick, the hint went over Ben's head but not over Abigail's, Riley just stood in discomfort. At that moment Emily made her appearance in only a towel.

"MOM!"

"Benjamin." Emily smiled not really taking in that she was only in bath towel with Riley staring straight at her chest with drool down the side of his mouth.

"What is going on here?" Ben asked.

"You might want to sit down." Emily said as her and Patrick gave a look to one another that said the cat was about to come out of the bag. The three sat down hesitantly while they tried to clear out thoughts as to what may have happened on the things they were sitting on.

"Last night me and your father talked and when we were trying to get back to you three we found something we thought was gone, and were not talking about Cibola." Emily then looked over at Patrick.

"We can both honestly say there was no tequila involved."

"Patrick!"

"Sorry, Ben was probably thinking that that was what caused this."

"For God's sake, Patrick! Why do you always have to do that?" Emily bantered.

"Do what?" Obviously he was confused.

"You know what!" Stated Emily as she crossed her arms causing her ring to flash in the sunlight.

"Is that a engagement ring?" Asked Ben.

"No, it's a wedding ring." Emily flippantly answered as the three young treasure hunters jaws dropped.

"WHAT!" Ben couldn't help it from coming out of his mouth.

"We got married." The two said simply.

"Why?" Asked Ben.

"When we got separated from all of you we…it was almost like finding a part of you that has been gone forever." Smiled Emily.

"I have always felt like something was missing and when I swung on that rope and your mother attempted to save me and we ended up in the end falling on our backs I knew, I just knew all of these years its been this woman right here that I was missing,." Patrick said as he cupped Emily's cheek, as Ben looked on he knew his next treasure hunt was going to involve both of them whether he liked it or not.

"Alright, besides its not like I'm going to get a little brother or anything." Shrugged Ben as he stood up and Riley and Abigail followed. "Be down at the sight by at least noon please, dressed preferably." The three left leaving the newly married couple alone.

"I thought they would never leave!" Emily said loudly as she took the towel off and threw it to the floor then took Patrick's hands and pulled him towards the bed. Patrick was happy to have this woman back in his life it was the same as before, but better so needless to say they were late for the excavation.


End file.
